Another rescue
by readsareforthebetterx
Summary: Will never found the dark sisters house, instead he finds Mortmain's house and Tessa is in it, is it too late for will to save Tessa? is she bound to Mortmain forever by her power and can will be able to save her? Of course with the help of Jem and the others. I'm sorry if a bit OOC.


**Hi guys! I decided that I would write another story, yes I will be still doing the other one I just had this idea for a story and new that I had to right it down before I forget it, hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter one **

**Summary **

What if Will never managed to find Tessa? Would Tessa finally be able to escape? Or will Will and the rest of the shadow hunters find her in Mortmain's house? Can she fall in love with the right guy? You will have to read to find out! Sorry if a bit OOC

**Chapter one**

Tessa was sitting on her small uncomfortable couch in the dark sisters 'house' when the door knob suddenly turned. She then stood up knowing that it would most likely be Miranda calling her down to see the dark sisters, but is was Mrs Black .

"I have exciting news my dear Theresa, the Magister is here to take you away, you'll be married!" said the plump woman with an evil grin on her face. Tessa backed away from her

"no! I will not, I simply won't." cried Tessa.

"you will do as I tell you!" shrieked Mrs Black and grabbed Tessa's hand with force and dragged her downstairs. Tessa had no strength against the warlock and knew it was no use trying to restrain. When they reached the bottom of the stars Mrs Black let go of her and then hissed in her ear

"behave, Mrs Gray or you will never see your brother again."

Tessa nodded stiffly then followed the woman into the grand dinning room were a man was seated on one of the brown wooden chairs matching the table. He stood up then bowed to Tessa.

"Mrs Gray, I am delighted to meet you we are going to have lovely times together after all you are to be my bride, you may call me the Magister." the man said putting his hand out. Tessa's stomach dropped whenever she heard it but now she felt like she was going to throw up.

Hiding her disgust she reached out and took the Magister's hand and he kissed it.

"Magister?" Said Mrs Dark appearing out of know were "I think we should get Tessa ready for the wedding ceremony don't you think?"

"No we must do it later I need to see if Tessa is ready." He said.

When Tessa got upstairs the maid Miranda helped her with her books and when they were walking downstairs Tessa caught a look at the wedding dress. It was truly beautiful, it was a creamy white colour the top of the dress was just lace including the long sleeves. The bottom half had a piece of material folded over making it look puffy then the rest was just white creamy material, the dress also had a thick gold piece of fabric wrapped around Tessa's waist. **(A.N picture on my profile) **

Magister's took Tessa to his manor, a great big brick house with a beautiful garden out the front.

"Welcome, my Theresa-my beautiful creation to my manor, you may call me Mortmain." The Magister said to

Tessa he turned away from Tessa and called out "JONATHAN" . A few seconds after a bow with light brown hair and blue eyes came rushing down the stairs and bowed to the Magister, Jonathan looked about 17.

"Jonathan take Mrs Gray up to her chambers right away, and have her ready for tonight" Mortmain said with an evil grin upon his sharp face.

"Of course sir" replied the servant looking nervous "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"no" said the Magister sharply "go now!" Jonathan nodded his head then took Tessa's arm gently and lead her up the grand staircase, through winding hallways then they came to a stop at a pair of mahogany French doors.

"here you are Miss, I shall call for Meredith to help you into your gown" Jonathan said in a thick Irish accent, he turned and walked away. Sucking in a breath she pushed open the big doors and gasped, the room was beautiful it had faded apricot wall colour, a great big bed was in the centre of the wall with a white bed side table next to it. There was also a bookshelf containing all her favourite books and writers, _Oliver twist, Tale of two cites, wide wide world, Little woman, pride and produce _and many more. She ran her fingers across the spins of the books. The door opened and the maid Meredith came in, she was a slender woman with brown hair she wads two years older than Tessa, but she was very short.

"Miss Gray, my name is Meredith Lewis **(what is this! A relative of Simon perhaps?) ** I will be your maid for your remainder of your time here, if you have any needs I will be the one to talk to." Said Meredith in a soft voice.

"Much obliged Mrs Lewis, but please I prefer if you called me by my Christian name"

"of course, now I will help you into your gown" said Meredith walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a creamy white dress with black buttons down the front half. Tessa was in complete awe.

_Why is it taking so long for the worthless servant to get Theresa ready! I'll have to punish the servant later, I should've made the worthless thing into a automat in the first place!_ Mortmain thought as he impatiently paced around the room waiting for Theresa to descend down the stairs. Mortmain did his evil smile when he finally heard the clacking of shoes on the wooden floor above him. He looked up and saw Theresa walking down the stairs gracefully.

"Theresa, I want to see how well the dark sisters trained you" Mortmain said.

"of course Mortmain, but I do require something of theirs, in order to change."

"oh yes" replied Mortmain handing Tessa a piece of white fabric, that smelt like beer. Tessa closed her hand around the material and then changed. She opened her eyes when she was done.

"what is your name" Mortmain asked her.

"William Herondale" she replied.

"Where do you live?"

"The London institute" she responded.

"Why did you steal the money off my partner" he asked.

"I didn't steal the money I won it gambling- I was drunk " I said _that explains the alcohol smell. _Tessa thought,

"well done Tessa you may return to your chambers now, and you are indeed ready for our wedding"Mortmain said

Tessa ignored the sickening horror and walked over to the stairs and caught a glimpse of the person she changed into by the window, Mr Herondale was certainly beautiful, he had dark hair with blue eyes and high angular cheekbones. She wondered if Mr Herondale was an ally of Mortmain or an enemy, she went back to herself.


End file.
